


Let's Take A Chance

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Florist!Cas, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Polyamory, emoji ficlet, florist!benny, flower shop au, jealous!Dean, talking with flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Cas quits his job to work at Bee's Boutique and learn from the best - Benny Lafitte. But Dean gets a little jealous over the attention Cas is getting and goes to confront Benny.  He returns, stunned and flustered and finds himself faced with a question - is he open to the idea of a polyamorous relationship?





	Let's Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> Written for the Reverse Emoji Ficlet Challenge - of which i'm not the only participant! Here's a [Tumblr Masterlist ](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/169389710816/jhoomwrites-reverse-emoji-ficlets-masterpost)(this story was also originally posted on tumblr) so have a look!
> 
> The emoji set I chose : bouquet, angry face, bee, sparkles/stars The emoji's themselves keep disappearing even though they show up in this window :(

Dean and Cas met Benny when Cas got a job as a florist – in Benny’s shop: **Bee’s Boutique**. Cas had utterly fallen in love with the name alone, taking it as a sign that this was where he was meant to be.

The man was certainly not what either Cas or Dean had been expecting and it threw them for a loop. Still, he had the best flower shop in town. It was obvious Benny loved his job, and Cas had been really looking forward to working there and learning from the best. He’ d been miserable as an accountant, so finally finding something that made the **sparkle** return to his eyes and add a spring to his step was something Dean wasn’t going to get in the way of.

Even if he was suspicious of Benny’s attentions towards his boyfriend almost from the start.

At first it was fine. Dean dropped Cas off every morning and stopped in at lunch time with coffee from their favorite shop. On Cas’s break, he excitedly told Dean about all the things he’d been learning. The best way to take care of each flower or plant, which plant feeds were the best for them, how to properly set up a **bouquet** , even the meanings behind each flower and each plant, the nuances told in colors and petals.

It made Dean so happy to see Cas so passionate again. The job his family had pushed him into had drained him, right down to the core. Only his love for Dean had kept Cas sane.

But with each passing day, each passing month, Dean became more and more jealous.

Cas would return from work each night talking about Benny. Benny this, Benny that. And Benny said – it drove Dean crazy.

Finally, on a day when Cas was feeling somewhat under the weather, Dean chose to do something about it. First making sure Cas was comfortably sleeping and had everything he could possibly need near at hand – including his phone, just in case – Dean slipped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him quietly.

He wasn’t terribly worried about Cas. Dean wouldn’t be gone long at all.

He drove down to the shop and stomped **angrily** into the flower shop, a glower on his **face.** Benny looked up when the bell over the door dinged and his “Welcome to **Bee’s Bouquets** ” died on his lips, the smile fading from his face.

“Dean? Is everything all right, cher?”

“Stow it, Benny,” Dean snarled, slamming his hands down on the counter and leaning in. Benny’s eyes widened in shock and confusion and he took a reflexive step back. “Look, Cas is pretty fuckin’ oblivious when people are interested in him, but you need to knock that shit off, okay? Him and me are _dating_ , got it? So, hands off!”

Benny blinked. And then he started laughing.

Dean stared at him disbelievingly. How could he not be taking this seriously? He rocked back, **glowering** as he waited for Benny to come to his senses, all the while taking in the toned body, the clear blue eyes, the scruffy beard that rivaled Cas’s current growth – if he wasn’t dating Cas and so pissed off at the man, he’d be just Dean’s type.

“Cher – “

“Don’t you cher me! Why aren’t you taking this seriously?”

“I think you’re misunderstandin’ somethin’ here.” Benny held up his hands placatingly. “I do admit, that I much admire your boyfriend, sure, but I ain’t moving in where I’m not wanted. So Cas an’ I have been talking…about you, frankly.”

“About…me? What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” Dean’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Sugar, I’m poly. An’ I’m pretty sure your boyfriend leans that way himself. Leastwise, he’s been considerin’ the idea.” Benny dropped the information like it wasn’t even worth getting worked up about but Dean’s eyes blew wide at the idea, and he wasn’t altogether sure if it was in shock, or something else. “Only thing is, he’s a little uncertain how you’d feel about it. That boy loves you somethin’ fierce, there is no denying that, but he was afraid to mention straight out the idea of trying out a third, feared you’d feel…poorly if he so much as suggested it. Was he wrong?”

“I…I uh…” Dean pulled back from the counter, his arms dropping a way, one reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. He could feel the blush burning hotly on his cheeks. “I c-can’t say it ever occurred to me,” he squeaked.

“It ain’t somethin’ to rush into, that’s for sure,” Benny said. “Look, Dean. I don’t know you very well, but Cas speaks mighty highly of you, and you’re…” Benny looked him up and down, “Certainly quite as attractive as Castiel. Those green eyes of yours are certainly somethin’ else. I sure wouldn’t mind gettin’ to know you better and then the three of us talkin’. But nothin’ has to happen. Worst comes to worst, Dean, I’ve got myself a couple of new friends and a **stellar** employee.”

Benny flashed a grin at him and Dean’s knees went weak. He backed away, mumbling. “Uh, lemme uh, I gotta…think about…” he bumped into a table and swore, spinning to catch the vase before it fell. He carefully placed it back where it belonged, pointed a thumb over his should, mumbled an incoherent goodbye and fled.

Back to the apartment he shared with Cas.

He’d been right. He got back before Cas ever even woke. He checked to make sure his boyfriend was sleeping comfortably and then sat at the kitchen table with his laptop, thinking about Benny’s words.

Benny was…okay, yeah, pretty fucking hot. In a way that was equal to but wholly different then Cas, despite them sharing some similar features. And he’d already admitted that if it weren’t for Cas, he might have once made a play for Benny. And Benny was interested in both him and Cas, as Dean had found out, right from the man’s lips themselves – _don’t think about those! Or his hot as hell accent_!

_Fuck._

Dean swallowed. So, he had the attraction bit down on 2 sides of this triangle and if…if Cas had already been talking with Benny about it…then it was safe to say the attraction was there on all their parts. But Dean couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t good enough, if Cas was looking for a threesome.

Had the **sparkle** returned to his eyes because of the flower shop?

Or because of Benny?

Dean buried his face in his hands and tried to breath. He startled when a hand slid through his hair. He looked up to see Cas staring down at him in concern. That wasn’t right. Cas was sick! Dean should be taking care of _him._ Wait…unless this was proof of how Dean was failing at doing that?

He looked up and before he’d realized it, he’d grabbed Cas and wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend, laying his head against Cas’s stomach, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas asked gently.

“Am I not enough?” Dean choked out.

“You talked to Benny?” Cas sighed, fingers scratching through Dean’s hair. Dean nodded. He didn’t want to speak. He was dancing on the knifes edge of a breakdown. “That’s not how it works, Dean. I’m incredibly attracted to both of you, but I’m in love with _you_. I could easily fall in love with Benny as well. He’s so like you in so many ways and I just feel as if my heart was big enough to share that love. I admit, that before he suggested it, a poly relationship had never occurred to me.”

Dean felt a kiss gently pressed onto his head as Cas continued to scratch soothingly at his scalp. “But I find myself intrigued by the idea. So, I looked it up. The reasons for it, and how it works, they vary from relationship to relationship but…I can actually see it working. If you wanted to try. Not because I ask, though. Because you want to. Because you also feel something for Benny. I couldn’t possibly do this if we weren’t all on board.”

Cas lifted Dean’s chin and Dean met his deep blue eyes. “I’d never risk what we have together for anything less than that.”

Thus reassured, for the moment, Dean allowed himself to be drawn into bed with Cas, not once concerned that he might also get sick. Together they talked about all the things Cas had learned, all the ways to keep their relationship alive and healthy, how adding a third into their relationship could work.

Dean still couldn’t quite imagine it. All he could think of was that if there were three people in a relationship, then someone would always be getting shafted, get left out. That there would be jealousy and hurt feelings.

But he made an effort, at least, to get to know Benny before deciding anything. He invited him over for dinner, first with Cas, then later without. Slowly, tentatively, Dean went out on dates/not dates with Benny, just getting to know the man.

Cas had been right, of course. The man was loyal to a fault and what he loved, he loved deeply. He also had a small thread of insecurities that Cas didn’t or couldn’t understand - but that Dean could. They grew closer and before he knew it, Dean found himself thinking that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. That maybe this could work.

But how could he tell them?

Dean pondered it for a week, looking up flower meanings on line. What bettet way to show you loved them then by talking to them in their own language?

Then he worried how to get them arranged. He couldn’t even begin to imagine going somewhere inferior to get them made up.

Finally, Dean carefully wrote down what he wanted, nice and neatly on a notecard – and handed it to Charlie. All their friends had taken to using Benny’s flower shop for all their flower needs and it wouldn’t be suspicious for Charlie to arrange a couple of **bouquets**.

Only Dean would be picking them up instead.

He had her call it in that morning and Dean was jittery all day as he waited to hear they were ready. Once he got the go ahead, though, he got into Baby and hurried over as quick as he could. He walked in to find Benny setting both of the **bouquets** he’d ordered through Charlie on the counter – identical in every way: yellow and orange roses, yellow tulips and white violets.

If Dean had done his homework right, he’d told them he held passionate thoughts, admired the sunshine of their smiles and – most importantly – that he was ready.

He swallowed hard and hoped he hadn’t screwed it all up.

“Dean, here to pick up Cas?” Benny greeted cheerfully.

“Yeah, and uh, picking up an order from earlier. Those, actually,” Dean pointed at the flowers and Benny looked at them in confusion. Dean smiled nervously. “I uh, had a friend order them, cause I wanted them to be a surprise but there’s no other place I would rather go for flowers than right here. Ones for you, Benny, the other is for Cas.”

Cas came up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. “Do you know what they mean?”

Dean nodded, relaxing into his arms. “At least, I think I do. I hope I didn’t get it wrong.”

He reached forward and gently pulled a single white violet out of one of the vases and handed it to Benny with a shy smile and a small blush. The hand not holding out the flower was gripped tight around Cas’s arm and Dean held his breath.

Benny took the flower reverently and looked at Dean with hope. “Yeah? You mean it, cher?”

“Yeah, I do. What do you say? Let’s take a chance…”

Dean never regretted those words.


End file.
